Supernatural
by CocoaSamurai45
Summary: Samantha Winchester grew up hunting terrifying things. Things that would make any normal girl scream and run for cover. But that's all in the past. Law school beckons. That is until her estranged demonhunter brother Dean shows up needing her help.


Title: Episode 1- Pilot

Author: Cocoasamurai45

Rating: T for language, not too bad though

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Darn you Eric Kripke. Darn you to...a really really happy place filled with rainbows and peanut butter. Supernatural is awesome.

**

* * *

****Lawrence, Kansas **

**22 Years Ago**

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your sister," Mary Winchester said, then smiled as her four-year-old son ran to his sister's crib before all the words were out of her mouth. Dean climbed the bars and leant over to plant a kiss on his little sister's forehead.

"Night, Sam," he watched silently as his mother made her way over to say goodnight to the grinning baby.

"Good night love," Mary murmured and stroked Samantha's cheek. Samantha giggled and touched her mother's face.

John Winchester stood in the doorway watching his family. Dean and Mary cooing over the newest member of their family.

"Hey, Dean," John said finally. He'd come to put Dean to bed, but he could see his work was going to be cut out for him. Dean looked like a thousand-watt bulb hovering over Mary's shoulder.

"Daddy!" Dean jumped into his father's arms all blonde hair and energy.

"Hey buddy," John Winchester said, hugging his son close. "What do you think? Think Sammy's ready to pitch a ball yet?"

"No Daddy!" Dean giggled and threw his arms around his father's neck. John laughed.

Mary smiled as she passed, touching John's shoulder lightly.

"You got him?" she asked stroking Dean's blonde mop. John nodded, eyes softly surveying his wife.

"Good night, Sammy," John said turning out the light. Quietly he exited the room.

Sam's crying woke her up. She looked at the baby monitor sleepily. Sighing, she turned to see if John had gotten into bed yet.

"John?" she patted the empty space beside her. Her turn then.

Approaching Sam's room she saw a dark figure by Sam's crib. John.

"Is she hungry?" she asked, voice croaky from lack of sleep.

"Shhhh," John said. John must have heard Sam crying then and come to put her back to sleep. Mary, head fuzzy with sleep left him to it. As she turned she noticed the light at the end of the hall was flickering. It had never done _that_ before.

She tapped it and almost instantly it stopped. Shrugging it off she decided to go downstairs to get something to drink, her throat just felt so dry. As she approached the bottom step the flickering light of tv hit her. She blinked. John must have left the tv on. Her eyes scanned the room for the briefest of seconds but stopped instantly as she made out John's slumbering form on the couch. John who was not upstairs beside Sam's crib.

Not John. She didn't think as she sped up the stairs. "Sammy! Sammy!" she called, frantically climbing the steps.

She stood in the doorway breathing hard.

Mary's scream tore through the house. John's eyes shot open and he was on his feet running up the stairs before he knew it. "Mary!" It had to have been Mary. He threw open the door to the nursery, where Mary's scream had come from.

He scanned the room wildly, but the only thing he saw was a grinning Samantha, arms and legs moving restlessly under her baby blanket. He smiled in relief.

Not a thing out of place. He placed a large hand on his baby's stomach, trying to stop her energetic little movements. She smiled happily as his hand stroked the hair from her forehead.

Then, a drop of something warm on the back of his hand. He looked up, wondering idly if he'd have to fix a leak in the roof.

He met the pain filled eyes of his wife. She was on the ceiling, a large gash across her stomach dripping blood. He screamed once, fell to the side of the crib, eyes leaking tears.

"No! Mary!" Then flames were licking her body. He stood, grabbed Sam and began to run, thinking to grab Dean, get his children away from this horror. _Mary, Mary, I don't, oh God. _Dean stood outside the nursery, face scrunched up in confusion. A noise like screaming had woken him up.

"Dean!" _Thank God, he's okay, got to save Mary. Oh God, Mary. _He placed the crying infant in his son's small arms. "Dean, take your sister and get out here as fast as you can, don't look back," when Dean didn't move he shouted, "Go, Dean, now!"

Dean sped out of the flaming house as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Don't worry, Sammy," Dean tried to sound strong like his dad, but the words came out small and scared.

Suddenly the fire was brighter, he could see it rising to the windows and downstairs too.

Then John was running toward them, scooping them up in his strong arms as an upstairs window busted, sending glass all over the front lawn, large shards falling to earth where Dean and little Sammy had been moments before.

Sirens. Sirens and spraying water was all John could hear. Dean sat, huddled at his side staring ahead vacantly. John held Samantha in his arms as sirens rode by.

John Winchester made a vow that night. To kill the thing that killed Mary. Or die trying.

* * *

Stanford University

Present Day

_**Halloween **_

Jesse Moore stood outside his apartment's small bathroom waiting impatiently for his girlfriend. His costume was on, his foot was tapping, he was ready to go. His costume consisted of a surgeon's mask and a green smock complete with a surgeon's cap and gloves.

"Sam, baby, we were supposed to be at the party like fifteen minutes ago," his words came out muffled from behind the mask.

"Do I have to?" Samantha Winchester said from inside the bathroom. She poked her dark head out, a small grin on her face.

Jesse groaned good-naturedly as his Samantha appeared wearing her normal apparel consisting of a t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Definitely not Halloween attire. "Yes, and where's your costume?"

Samantha grinned, tugged her boyfriend close to kiss the bridge of his nose. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

"Here's to Sam, and her awesome LSAT victory!"

Sam rolled her eyes, but smiled just the same. "It's not that big a deal..." _Seriously, you should have seen that werewolf I killed when I was sixteen. _

"She acts all humble but she scored a 174," Jesse announced to their party of three.

"Hm. Is that good?" Marvin, their mutual friend that loved parties and loved drinking and was looking more than a little intoxicated, queried.

"Scary good," Jesse replied, and downed a shot.

"So there you go, you our first-round draft pick," Marvin said as he patted Sam on the back as she downed her second shot, wincing at the burn as it slid down her throat. "You can go to any law school you want," Marvin continued, voice impressed.

Sam smiled at his tone. "Actually, I got an interview here Monday, if it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year."

Jesse took her hand in his, "You got this in the bag, baby, it's gonna go great."

Sam squeezed his hand, smiling softly at the conviction in his voice.

"It'd better."

"So, how does it feel to be the golden girl of your family?" Marvin asked, draining his fourth shot glass.

"Oh," Sam said, surprised at the question. She looked down at the table as she answered, "Uh, they don't know."

"I would be gloating!" Marvin said, incredulousness coloring his voice. Then, sobering a little, (only a little), he said, "Why not?"

Sam sighed. "Because we're not exactly the Bradys." Her mind flew to her family. John and Dean Winchester. Would they be proud of her? 174 on the LSAT, golden girl.

Dean might. She could see his proud grin as he ruffled her hair calling her 'geek-girl'. Then he would be all business: _**"So there was this death in Iowa, two decapitations in one week, no prints, no nothin'. Let's go kill this son of a bitch." **_

John though would probably just disapprove of her like always: _**"What about the demon, Sam? Do you even care that while you're living the dream people are dying?"**_

Marvin made a dismissive sound. "And I'm not exactly the Huckstables," with that he stumbled drunkenly towards the bar. "More shots."

"No!" Jesse and Sam chorused.

" Seriously, I'm proud of you," Jesse said, stroking Sam's hair. "And you are gonna knock 'em dead come Monday. I just know it."

_I'm so lucky_, Sam thought. "What would I do without you?" she said, leaning forward.

Jesse looked up for a minute in mock-thoughtfulness. Then, grinning, he said, "Crash and burn."

Then he kissed her. And Sam forgot all about Dean, fires, and interviews.

She couldn't sleep. Jesse lay beside her, snoring softly. Twice she'd woken him up with her shifting. Sighing a little gustily, she made her way into the living room. Maybe a little George Foreman would put her to sleep.

As she neared the kitchen, she saw a light coming from within the kitchen Had Jesse left the fridge open? She was just about to walk in and close it when she heard something clinking. _What the hell? _She pressed her back against the wall as she waited. Somebody was in the kitchen. And it certainly wasn't Jesse. She thought of waking Jesse, but then what if whoever had broken in was gone before then? Then again, she could handle herself.

Silently, expertly she grabbed a knife from a nearby drawer. She slid it closed quietly, keeping her eyes on the refrigerator. For now she couldn't see anyone from her position outside the doorway.

She held up the knife, handle first to incapacitate, then stab whoever it was if they had a gun. She believed in giving everyone the benefit of the doubt.

_How could I have slept through someone breaking into our apartment? _She thought, angrily.

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard shoes hitting the floor. They were boots from the sound of them. And they were coming closer to where she was. Whoever it was must be pretty damn confident to break in wearing those loud ass boots.

She frowned. Could be someone tough. Giving someone the benefit of the doubt wouldn't be so noble if it got her shot in the head. She flipped the knife so the blade faced downward. Get the legs and the rest'll come crashin' down too. Hopefully.

As the steps got closer she started counting down from ten. She got to 'seven' before the sound of boots got too close for comfort.

Then she went for the legs. "Shit!" she heard as she and the burglar went crashing to the floor.

She dropped the knife in surprise at the expletive. It wasn't necessarily the _word _that made her drop her pointy protection in surprise, it was the voice that had said it. A very _familiar _voice.

"Dammit, what the hell?" her brother said from beneath her.

"Dean?" the name fell from her lips like a forgotten secret.

Then the kitchen light came on. She covered her eyes as the light hit them.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jesse sounded concerned. "Samantha?" he asked when he saw her. He now sounded fully awake.

_Fuck. _She blinked up at him as Dean went still beneath her.

"Sam...what's goin' on?" Jesse's voice was low and emotionless. She quickly jumped up. She didn't help Dean up. _This looks so bad. Think of something, think of something...oh, crap, just __**say**__ something, anything! _

"Uh, Jesse...this is...my brother, Dean," she gestured to Dean, who was getting to his feet.

"Hi," said Dean in his most friendly sarcastic tone. "Dean,"-she gave him a meaningful look- "this is my boyfriend, Jesse."

Dean stuck out his hand. Jesse didn't even look at the proffered appendage. Dean straightened, retracting his hand, a strained smile on his face.

Samantha stood to the side, trying to think of something to say that would make things...a little less tense. She couldn't think of anything. _Dammit, I go to a prestigious university, you'd at least think I'd be able to think of something._

"Oh, Sam's told me a little about you," Jesse said, comprehension dawning. Sam relaxed.

"Yeah, this is Dean, my older brother. He just kinda...showed up."

"I was just looking for a beer, didn't mean to get attacked," he glanced accusingly at Sam, who was looking on innocently.

"I wouldn't have attacked you if you'd have called."

Dean's eyes said 'oh really?'

"I just came to talk to you about something." he looked at Jesse, "Family business." his words were clearly a dismissal and Sam could feel her anger rising. Jesse ducked his head in acceptance, his cheeks tinged with red, probably from embarrassment. "Oh, sure, of course. I'll just..."

Sam almost growled, but squashed her anger as she moved to her boyfriend's side, effectively cutting him off. "No, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of him."

She gave Dean a challenging look. Dean sighed, though his green eyes said he accepted the challenge. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

_Not surprising. Still drinking, still drowning his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. _

"So, he'll stumble back in eventually. I'm sure of it."

Dean's mouth twitched, whether in annoyance or amusement she wasn't sure. Dean tried again, "Dad's on a hunting trip...and he hasn't been home in a few days."

_Okay. _

Eyes trained on Dean she said, "Jesse, excuse us. We have to go outside."

"You can't just _break in_ in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you," Sam said as they made their way to Dean's car.

"Sammy, Dad's missing, you have to help me find him."

"Dean," Sam sighed. "He's _always_ missing and he's _always_ fine."

"Not for this long, now...are you coming with me or not?"

"I'm not."

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because I swore I was done hunting. For good."

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam frowned. "Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, sure, what about when I was nine and I said I was afraid of the thing in my closet?"

"What about it?" said Dean, not looking at her.

"He gave me a .45, Dean. Who does that?"

"What was he supposed to do?" Dean asked. Like he really _didn't_ know.

"He was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark'."

Dean's face was incredulous as he looked at his little sister. "Are you kidding? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there."

"Would Mom've wanted this for us? The weapons training, the melting silver into bullets? Dean, we were raised like warriors!"

"What are you gonna do? Live some normal apple pie life, is that it?"

"No, not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away." It wasn't a question.

"I was just going to college," Sam said, voice low. "You know, it was Dad, Dad that said that if I was going that I should stay gone. That's what I'm doin'."

"Well Sammy, Dad's in real trouble...if he's not dead. I can feel it."

Sam frowned but said nothing.

"Look," Dean tried, "I can't do this on my own."

"Yes you can," Sam said. Dean could do almost anything on his own and insisted on it most of the time. It just worked out better that way.

"Yeah, well I don't want to," Dean said, looking away from his sister.

_I'm going to regret this. _

"What was he hunting?"

* * *

A/N

I'm not sure how I'm going to do these chapters seeing as they'll be really long and I don't want to make them too long. I'll figure it out and have the next chapter posted 'fore you can say 'Supernatural is the most awesomest show ever and Jensen Ackles has a cute butt'

Tell me I should write more and I shall do so, tell me I shouldn't, then...well, I'll still write more, but I won't be near as perky. -Deadpan- Review and make me perky.


End file.
